The sins of our past
by windglidr
Summary: Ten and Martha arrive on a planet which is seemingly deserted but they are soon separated and have to work to find each other again. As they do, they try to figure out what happened to the once peaceful planet, and face the reality of always having to make the hard decisions and repeating the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ten and Martha arrive on a planet which is seemingly deserted but they are soon separated and have to work to find each other again. As they do, they try to figure out what happened to the once peaceful planet, and face the reality of always having to make the hard decisions and repeating the past.**

**I'm continuing on with the Doctor and Martha's story from "Stowaway". It's a little more fast paced and adventure driven. Please read and review. **

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and stepped out as Martha followed him. They had landed on a planet with a city made completely of glass.

"Wow," Martha exclaimed in amazement as they looked at the rising structures which gleamed in the sunlight.

"It's a one of a kind city," the Doctor said, "even though there are three other planets close by who share the same culture. They from a planetary quadrant."

"Very impressive," Martha commented.

"It's also the most cultured of the four worlds," the Doctor continued.

"And where are all the people?" Martha asked.

Martha had scanned the city and noticed no movement at all. The city seemed more like a spectacularly crafted sculpture than the vibrant metropolitan the Doctor had promised.

The Doctor looked more carefully into the city and saw it seemed deserted.

"The streets are meant to be crowded. That is odd. Let's have a look," the Doctor said setting off towards into the city.

"Have we landed in the right time?" Martha teased as she fell into step with him. "If we haven't we could always try again."

The Doctor stopped and licked his finger before holding it up in the air, "Nope definitely the right time, just something is off."

Martha scoffed in disbelief that the Doctor could tell the time period with only his finger. So she continued, "You know, we could be could be walking straight into a zombie apocalypse."

Giving Martha a sideways disapproving look, the Doctor asked, "Watching too much telly again."

"Nope, just offering a suggestion," Martha said suppressing a grin.

The Doctor approached a building with a gaping hole in its side and shards of glass littering the pavements below. The glass audibly crunched under foot as he peered inside and saw everything inside had been trashed.

Turning to look up and down the street Martha saw more destruction she had failed to notice before.

"I'm guessing people here don't usually throw stones," she remarked.

"No," the Doctor said picking up a shard of glass and examining it before tossing it aside. He took his sonic screwdriver and pointed it in the air scanning the surrounding area. He pointed it to a distant building which was massive but beautifully designed.

"There is some sort of energy source coming from that direction," he said.

"Any idea what it could be?"

"Nope, but it's enormous," the Doctor said putting his sonic back into his pocket.

"Let's go and check it out then," Martha said setting off towards the building, but they both stopped when they heard someone speak behind them.

"What are you doing here?" they heard someone shout and they both spun around to see a man with ginger hair and in military fatigues. Two more men in the same clothing also appeared beside him.

"Who are you?" he asked lifting his gun.

"I could ask you the same thing," the Doctor answered.

The three men looked uncertainly at them before the soldier with ginger hair took his radio and said into it, "Lieutenant, we have found two people." The Doctor and Martha never heard what the reply was but the man said, "They were standing on the street," he paused again. "But Sir they could… Yes sir."

Putting away his radio he said, "It seems it's your lucky day then."

"I don't see the lucky part," Martha said sarcastically pointing at the gun still aimed at them.

From the opposite side three more people approached wearing the same military outfits.

One of the group who was firmly built with dark hair ordered, "Put your weapon down."

"But Lieutenant we don't know who they are,"

"And we aren't going to shot them because of it. Now lower your weapon Sergeant Matthews," he commanded again.

The dark hair Lieutenant approached Martha and the Doctor and said, "I apologize for that, but you are the first people we have met since arriving."

"And why is that?" the Doctor asked.

"You really don't know,"

Both the Doctor and Martha shook their heads.

The Lieutenant regarded both of them before responding, "Eight months ago the planet placed a force field around itself without informing the rest of the quadrant or giving a reason for it. No one could get in and no one left until two weeks ago when the force field suddenly went down. Despite our attempts to communicate with the planet we heard nothing,"

"So they sent you?" Martha asked.

"No, we volunteered," the Lieutenant replied. "We all want to know what happened."

"We could help you," the Doctor offered.

"Only if you don't endanger me or my men," the Lieutenant stated.

"We won't," the Doctor said.

Martha and the Doctor introduced themselves and the Lieutenant introduced as Lieutenant Commander Davis.

"We can search the area quicker if we spilt up into three groups, but I'll have to separate you two," Davis said.

As the Doctor was about to object Martha said, "That's fine."

"Good. Doctor if you'll come with me and Carter. Ryder and O'Neill search this area with Martha. Matthews and Jackson can take the eastern section,"

"Be careful," the Doctor said to Martha.

"Always am," she replied

As other two groups left Martha joined Ryder and O'Neill.

Walking beside Martha, Ryder (the only female volunteer) asked skeptically, "So what are you and your partner really doing on this planet."

"We like to travel to new places and he brought us here," Martha answered.

"So you came here on purpose?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Ryder asked.

Grinning Martha said, "The Doctor has a knack for finding trouble."

"Must be an interesting fellow then," Ryder said.

"You have no idea," Martha answered.

As they walked through the silent city, they all spotted movement ahead.

"Do you see that?" Ryder asked.

"Yes,"

"It looks like people," O'Neill said, "you two stay here and I'll go on ahead and check it out."

Martha and Ryder stayed behind and watched as O'Neill approached cautiously. They couldn't see who was ahead but there was definitely someone there. O'Neill raised his hands in friendship and continued to walk forward. He stopped and began talking as more people seemed to appear. Ryder and Martha kept their eyes on O'Neill as he suddenly lowered his hands as if in an attempt to grab his gun but before he could they heard three successive loud successive shots which broke the silence before O'Neill fell down.

Before Martha and Ryder could react the ground in front of them seemed to explode as bullets littered the ground. They both turned and began running in the opposite direction looking for somewhere to take cover. But there was only one place they could go. Into one of the glass buildings.

They ran into the closet building and quickly looked around seeing a large table which seemed to offer some form of protection. They ducked behind it as the glass behind them shattered. Ryder crouched below the table and sent out errant shots at their pursuers hoping that would stop them. Martha peaked over the table to see if it had but was forced to duck back as bullets whizzed past her head.

"Did you get a good look at them?" Ryder asked.

Martha shook her head.

Ryder's ear piece began to buzz so she grabbed it and turned it on.

"Ryder, we can hear gun shoots, what's happening?"

"We are taking fire. We don't know who they are but we can't take them alone. And they killed O'Neill."

"Wait there we are coming," Davis said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Doctor, Davis and Cater walked further into the city seeing more destruction as they went along. To the Doctor's eyes it was beginning to look like a war zone, though still deserted.

"I thought this world was now at peace," the Doctor said.

"It was. As you might know, the four planets were once involved in a bitter war with each other three hundred years ago. But they decided to make a peace and unite despite their differences," Davis said as he walked past a building which had almost completely collapsed. "Since then, they have been disagreements but never a threat of war."

"We might find something here," Carter said a little off to the right of them.

Carter approached a building as damaged as the rest and picked his way through the rumble to get in. Inside was no different to the outside. But Carter ignored everything and went straight to one large unit.

"This is an observation building," David explained. "All the ones we've checked so far have been wiped clean or completely destroyed. We are hoping to find one which is still intact and working."

Carter tried to get if working but finally gave up after a few tries.

"It's damaged like the others," he said frustrated.

"Let me have a try," the Doctor offered.

The Doctor looked it over as well and saw he could easily fix it, if he wanted. But whatever stored the memory had been removed. So it was useless.

"Did you say the rest were like this?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Davis answered.

"Maybe someone doesn't want you finding out what happened here," the Doctor mused.

They all headed out of the building and for finally heard what appeared to be gun shots in the distance.

"That sounds like where Martha was headed," the Doctor asked feeling suddenly anxious.

Grabbing his radio David called Ryder,

"Ryder I can hear shots what's happening?" he asked through the radio

"We are taking fire. We don't know who they are but we can't take them alone. And they killed O'Neill."

"Wait there we are coming," Davis said before turning off the radio.

"What are you waiting for, come on," the Doctor said taking off and causing Davis and Carter to chase after him.

As they approached the gun shots became audibly louder. While still at a distance they could see a crowd gathering outside of a building.

"Are they in there?" the Doctor said about to take off again but Davis stopped him.

"We can't just charge in there." Davis said.

"Then what do you expect me to do, just leave them in there?," the Doctor accused.

"No but look at how many people are outside. If they turned on us we would never be able to fight them off and help them as well," Davis said.

"Then how do you expect them to get out?" the Doctor asked.

Davis looked across the area and said, "They will have to get out through the back. If we can provide a distraction they can get out."

"Matthews and Jackson could help them," Carter offered. "They can make sure there is an exit route out back."

"Great idea," Davis said. Davis quickly radioed the other two members of their group who readily agreed to help.

"We can climb up that building," Davis suggested. "We can aim at them more easily from there and thry won't be able to see us."

The Doctor reluctantly went along with their plan, but one condition.

"I'll go along with your plan only if you don't kill anyone," the Doctor said firmly.

"Those people are trying to kill your friend and Ryder, and you expect me not to protect them anyway I can," Davis replied.

"No killing, that's the only way this works," the Doctor said again.

"Fine we'll fire warning shots, but if I see them starting to head inside I'm not going to promise anything," Davis said.

.

"Wait there we are coming," Davis said before turning off the radio.

"It's not like we have a choice," Ryder said sarcastically to the now silent radio.

"Do you have any idea who they are or what they want?" Martha asked.

"You mean other than people trying to kill us," Ryder said.

She fired a few shots over their heads and peeked over the table to try and get a better look at their attackers.

"What is it?" Martha asked seeing the frown on her face.

"They are dressed like the people of this planet though something is different. But that doesn't make sense. Why would they just attack?"

"There must be a reason," Martha said.

Ryder checked again and fired a warning shot which caused the crowd to draw back.

"What?" Martha asked again.

"There seem to be more of them and they are getting closer," Ryder said.


End file.
